Red Corvette
by hexumhunnie311
Summary: Shy social outcast Jasper has been in love with Emmett, the king of Forks High and his complete opposite, for two agonizing years. Does Jasper have more in common with Emmett than he thinks? Slash, AH. Entry for the Slash Backslash One-Shot Contest.
1. Chapter 1

_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: **Red Corvette**  
Pen name: **hexumhunnie311**  
Pairing: **Jasper/Emmett**  
Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by hexumhunnie311. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2:  
**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/c2/74941/3/0/1/

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to my lovely beta Frenchbeanz, and to spellboundagain, Mamma4ever and Allysue08 for pre-reading this for me. I've never written slash before, so this is tame. Baby steps people.

I entered this contest because Frenchie said 'Oh, do it for AG bb!'. And well, who can resist a plea like that? So, for you AG, I pop my slash-writing cherry.

* * *

I sit in my usual parking spot in the back corner of the Forks High School lot. My beat up old truck is definitely on its last legs. Even just sitting idle with the heat blasting and the radio on, it's making the most dreadful noises. The heater also doesn't seem to be working much. I shiver and hope it can make it through the winter.

I watch for the car, like I do every morning.

The car that always parks in the front of the lot.

The car that is always surrounded by tons of people as soon as it pulls in.

The car with heat that works.

The car that now produces a leggy, busty blonde from the passenger seat.

The car that, most importantly, produces Emmett McCarty from the driver's seat.

Emmett McCarty, the boy that I am in love with.

I watch as the car pulls in and parks in the front of the lot.

_The red corvette._

She's a beautiful car. A well-maintained antique, still running as smoothly as the day she came off the assembly line. That leggy blonde only dates him for that car. He doesn't know that, but I do. Girls like that only care about looks and money. And that boy, well, he has both.

_I want to ride in that car. _

They make the perfect couple though. The quarterback of the football team and the head cheerleader; it's so clichéd it makes me want to projectile vomit. I thought high school was only like this in movies – stereotypical cliques with their stereotypical perfect couples, shunning the stereotypical outcasts.

Of course, I fall into the latter category by default. Not many high school students are accepting of the openly gay.

Not many, no. But Emmett McCarty is an exception.

Emmett, the captain of the football team.

Emmett, the most popular boy in school.

Emmett, who can bench press 305 pounds.

Emmett, who is dating the most beautiful girl in town.

Emmett, the boy I've been in love with for two years. Two agonizing, yet glorious years.

When I came out as a sophomore, it took everyone by surprise. Well, everyone but me. I'd known for a while. But I was scared, and naïve, and thought that maybe if I dated a girl and she let me touch her lady parts, I'd change my mind about…well, not really being _interested_ in lady parts.

So, I'd started dating Alice Brandon in the eighth grade. Within a year, when she'd let me touch her lady parts and I'd let her touch my guy parts, I'd realized my plan wasn't working. Every time I touched her, I had imagined it was some gorgeous, _male, _celebrity. And when she touched me, I thought the same thing. That first year I was fixated on Josh Hartnett. The second year, it was Ryan Reynolds.

Looking back on it, I know I shouldn't have led Alice on for two whole years – told her I loved her, made promises I knew I would never keep. She didn't have any idea at all until I told her. She didn't take it well, to say the least. Within the hour everyone at Forks High knew. In the age of iPhones, Twitter, and Facebook, gossip doesn't take long to spread, especially in a small town.

The next day at school, four guys from the football team cornered me in the locker room, called me hateful names, and proceeded to beat the shit out of me.

The day after that, all four of them walked into the locker room with black eyes and busted lips.

Emmett McCarty walked in with bruised knuckles.

He didn't say a word to me when our eyes met. I silently thanked him. He nodded his 'you're welcome'. Those four boys never came near me again. People listened to Emmett McCarty.

That was the day I fell in love with him.

I have very few friends. Edward and his girlfriend Bella are pretty much it.

But Emmett McCarty nods at me in the hallway every day.

Emmett sits next to me in biology and shares his textbook with me on days I forget mine. I share my notes on days he forgets his.

Emmett always smells like cinnamon, and mint, and _Emmett._

Emmett always gives me a little smirk whenever he drives past me in that red corvette.

_I want to be in that car with him._

The parking lot is now void of all students, so I shut off my dying truck and make my way to the building. It's the week before winter recess, and it's already bitterly cold. I daydream about lying in Emmett McCarty's muscular arms, and feel warm.

* * *

I will never understand why Edward invites me to these things. Probably because he knows I can't say no to anyone. But I also won't talk to anyone. And no one will talk to me.

I don't enjoy celebrating New Year's Eve. I think it's because, deep down, I know that there will be no difference from one year to the next.

I will still be gay.

I will still have next to no friends.

I will still love Emmett McCarty.

He will always love someone else.

I heard during lunch at school that he might be coming to the party tonight, so I dress with extra care and style my hair just right.

He might look at me tonight, and give me that smirk. And I want to look good for him.

I pull up to the Cullen's house in my ancient rumbling truck, garnering a few bizarre looks and malicious giggles from party-goers that are still outside. I'm used to this though, and ignore them as usual.

As I step outside into the brutal night air, I notice the red corvette is already here. My heart pounds at the sight.

_I bet the inside of that car is warm and smells like Emmett._

I go through the front door without knocking. The party is in full swing. I'm not surprised. It's already 11:30. I decided to come as late as I thought I could get away with. I plan to leave as soon as the clock strikes 12:00.

Long enough to see Emmett.

Long enough to possibly get a smirk from Emmett.

Long enough to watch Emmett kiss his leggy blonde girlfriend at midnight.

Long enough get my heart ripped out one more time.

Long enough to have had a few beers so it won't hurt so badly.

I spot Edward in the kitchen, pouring some drinks. Bella is at his side – as always – looking at him with so much love in her eyes that my chest actually constricts at the sight. I wonder if anyone will ever look at me that way.

I wonder if Emmett will ever look at me that way.

I wonder if Emmett looks at his leggy blonde girlfriend that way.

I know she doesn't look at him that way.

Edward hands me a cup of beer that I down in one gulp and hand back for a refill. He looks at me strangely and asks if I'm alright. I just nod and smile like I always do. I wonder if I'll ever get to take off this mask.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to take off this mask in front of Emmett.

I wonder if Emmett wears any masks.

I haven't seen him yet. I hope he's not off hooking up with his girlfriend. I hope I get to see him at least once before I leave.

It's two minutes to midnight already. I notice everyone is starting to separate into couples. Bella and Edward hug each other tightly. Mike and Jessica hold hands in the corner. Angela and Ben cuddle on the couch.

I stand alone next to the wall, holding my beer, searching for Emmett and his girlfriend. I don't see them. I wonder if they left already. Maybe they're making out in his car.

_I want to make out in that car._

One minute to midnight. I zipper my coat and prepare to leave quickly. I can't stand being in this room with these people for much longer. These happy people, starting the New Year with someone they love.

I clearly won't be doing that this year – not even from afar. I prepare to head for the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

Mint. And cinnamon. And _Emmett._

He's standing next to me. He's talking to me. What do I do? What do I say? Why isn't he with his blonde girlfriend? Why is he talking to me? _Why haven't I answered him yet?_

"Yeah well…no one to kiss, right? No point in sticking around," I babble without looking up. Why did I tell him that? Why didn't I just say something normal?

"Hmm, I understand your dilemma. I have the same one as a matter of fact."

I look at him questioningly. His beautiful blue eyes pierce me and I shiver involuntarily. I finally notice that his leggy blonde girlfriend isn't with him.

"Where's Rosalie?"

He snorts without humour and nods to the far corner of the room. I try to distinguish what I'm seeing. A mass of long, blond hair obscuring the face of someone else.

"She decided to spend the evening with Jacob Black. I decided to spend all of my time without _her,_" he sneers.

I can't decide which way to let my emotions go. Should I be happy that he's ended things with the leggy blonde not-girlfriend? Or should I be sad for him? He doesn't seem that upset about it. But, I should be considerate. Right? Jumping up and down for joy would not be subtle or appropriate.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. That's not very nice of her."

_Yeah, real intuitive. Dumbass_.

He snorts _with _humour this time. "No, it's really not. But I'm over it already. Had my eye on someone else for a while now. Guess I have a thing for blondes."

My heart plummets as I wrack my brain for other blonde girls at Forks High. A few faces flash through my mind, each one a new source of jealousy for me, though I have no idea which is the lucky one. The next lucky girl to have caught Emmett McCarty's attention.

Ten seconds to midnight. Everyone around us begins counting down, but I barely hear it.

_10…_

I see all the couples snuggle up to each other.

_9…_

I notice Rosalie hasn't taken a breath since she started sucking Jacob Black's face.

_8…_

I realize Emmett is still standing next to me.

_7…_

I wonder why he hasn't gone off to find his new blonde to kiss.

_6…_

I see that Bella and Edward haven't waited for midnight to begin their new year.

_5…_

I notice the cruel irony of _my _hair being blond.

_4…_

I feel Emmett lean a little bit closer to me.

_3…_

I wonder if he can hear how hard my heart is pounding because of his nearness.

_2…_

I wish I could be Emmett's new blonde.

_1…_

_I want to ride in the red corvette_

There are lips on mine. I'm too stunned and confused to return the kiss. Then, as quickly as it started, it's over. I blink about fifty times before licking my freshly kissed lips.

Mint. And cinnamon. And _Emmett._

I look up. Emmett McCarty just kissed me. And all I can do is stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

_Say something you idiot!_

"Whaaa…uhhh…why…er…"

_Really articulate. Fucker._

Emmett smiles at me. Not just a smirk. Better than a smirk. Better than any smirk in the history of smirks. He smiles so widely I can see all of his perfectly straight, white teeth. His entire face just lights up with it. He's beautiful.

_And he just kissed me. _

"Well, neither of us had a midnight kiss. That's a bad way to start off the New Year, in my opinion. I decided this was the better option."

He continues smiling and looks at me expectantly. I've still said nothing coherent.

"M-much better," I stutter out and return his smile.

I can't help but quickly glance around the room, wondering how many people saw Emmett McCarty kiss me. I'm rather unsurprised to see that everyone is too wrapped up in their significant others to notice anyone else. Rosalie is still attached to Jacob Black. I think she might be eating his face off.

Emmett is still standing in front of me. I have no idea what to do, so I stay quiet and examine my beer cup.

Emmett chuckles.

What a lovely sound.

It makes me want to stand on the roof and shout to the heavens that Emmett McCarty kissed me at midnight, and now he's smiling at me.

"Jasper, would you like to go for a drive?"

I look up so quickly I think I've given myself whiplash.

"In your corvette?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck and gulp with nervousness.

Emmett nods, then jerks his head toward the door in a silent request to follow him outside. I return his nod and follow him, admiring the muscles in his back and the way he gracefully weaves through the intertwined couples.

No one notices our departure.

No one knows Emmett McCarty kissed me at midnight.

_No one knows I'm going to ride in Emmett McCarty's red corvette tonight.

* * *

_

**A/N**: Thanks to AngstGoddess003 and PastichePen for hosting this contest! Don't forget to read, review, and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is the Fandom Gives Back one-shot for my ladies Frenchbeanz and Sobriquett, which they have graciously allowed me to make public for all of you. Due to their prompt, I've upped the rating to 'M' (you dirty girls). **I recommend re-reading the uber short chapter 1 before reading this**, since there are several direct references here to Jasper's behaviour in part one (it'll just make more sense, trust me). Thanks to mah number one Allysue08 for betaing. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**EmPOV**

_Crack._

The second guy falls to the pavement after one swing to the face, landing on his back next to the first one I took out with a swift kick to the nads. He's still crying.

The other two cower in fear, looking to run away, but I've cornered them against the school building and they have nowhere to go. I can see their breath in the cold morning air coming in swift pants, showing their fear, their weakness. I step forward and grab both of their heads, then smash their faces together.

Two sickening cracks and a gush of blood tell me I've broken their noses. I release my grip from their hair and let them slide down the wall to the ground. Then I give them all a swift kick to the stomach, just for good measure.

"You fuckwits tell anyone I did this, and you'll pay for it. And you better leave Jasper the fuck alone, you hear me?"

Silence, besides the groaning and sniffling.

I kick the guy nearest to me in the gut again.

"I said, _do you hear me?_"

They all slowly nod. Satisfied, I turn and make my way back inside. I may only be a sophomore, but I'm pretty friggin' intimidating, if I do say so myself.

Football practice after school will suck with cut knuckles, but I'll deal with it. It's worth it for –

_Wait a second. What the fuck did I just do?!_

I just put four first string members of my football team on the injured list. All because they'd beat the shit out of some recently-outed gay kid in the locker room. Some kid I don't even know. Some kid who has the coolest curly hair I'd ever seen, and –

_Ok, what the fuck is wrong with me? He didn't deserve to get hurt just for being gay, so I did him a favour. That's it. End of story._

…_Right?_

…Right.

In fourth period History, I realize I'll have to see Jasper in the locker room before fifth period gym class. I also realize that he'll see the four douche bags I beat up, my bloody knuckles, and easily put two and two together.

_Ok, I'll act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Maybe I'll just ignore him and pretend nothing happened at all. And that will be the end of it._

I'm satisfied with my plan as I walk toward the locker room an hour later. I see the four guys I beat the snot out of enter before me and glance over to Jasper when I walk in. That's when my resolve crumbles.

He looks so much worse than the day before. The bruises on his face are deepening, and the cuts and scrapes on his arms – defence wounds – aren't healing well. His right eye is nearly swollen shut and the still-bloody cut on his lip looks like it keeps splitting open.

His face is frozen in shock as he takes in the state of his four attackers. I keep telling myself to look away before he sees me, but I'm frozen too. Then his eyes lock onto mine and his good eye widens even more when he notices my cut knuckles.

_Shit shit shit! I'm so busted. Ok, just keep it cool. Maybe just give him the 'universal guy nod of acknowledgement' and move on. _

I see the gratitude in his eyes as I nod at him, then continue to my locker.

However, this is not the end of it.

Over the next two years, Jasper and I develop a casual friendship. I continue acknowledging him with 'guy nods' and the occasional smirk, and he always reciprocates with a shy smile. It's been clear that since that day in the locker room Jasper has developed feelings for me. I think this should sort of gross me out – I mean, he's gay and I'm not – but I sort of like the attention. But that doesn't mean I have any sort of feelings for _him._

…_Right?_

…Right.

By the beginning of senior year, I decide I need a girlfriend. I haven't been feeling like myself lately and am uncomfortable with how much I like it when Jasper smiles at me. I know it won't be hard to get one – I'm the quarterback of the football team, I have money, I am rather fortunate in my looks, and of course there's my baby.

My gorgeous, candy apple red, mint condition, 1965 corvette.

Sure, I get plenty of attention from girls who like my status, my wealth, my face, and my car. None of them pay any attention to _me _though.

At first, I tell myself that this is the reason I mostly avoid the girls at Forks High.

Soon, however, I realize that I'm just not interested in them.

So when I decide I need a girlfriend, I choose to pursue the most gorgeous girl in school, my clichéd high school match – Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader and well-known for being an easy lay. She'll be good for my image, and I'm sure that she'll snap me out of the weird asexual funk that I'm in.

Rosalie is quick to accept when I ask her out on a date. She is more than happy to let me pay for dinner, a movie, and ice cream. And she is flat out eager to give me a blow job in my car while we sit in her driveway afterwards.

She is obviously shallow and selfish, but I tell myself that once I get to know the real her, I'll be happy with her. So I ask her to be my girlfriend the next day at school. She accepts by pulling me into a supply closet and giving me another blow job.

Rosalie and I spend all of our spare time together. I drive her to and from school, we go to Homecoming where we're named King and Queen, and our families even eat Thanksgiving dinner together.

But when we aren't involved in family or school activities, we spend most of our time steaming up the windows of my corvette. The first few times we're there, Rosalie is so willing to please me that I have no problem…well…getting it up and keeping it up. But eventually, the thrill of the new relationship and the excitement of being touched begin to wane, and I start having a difficult time – _ahem_ – calling my soldier to attention.

I can't figure it out. I've had sex with one other girl freshman year – my first time – who was significantly less attractive than Rosalie Hale and had no trouble at all. And now, here is this blonde bombshell with legs that go on for days and the biggest, most perfect tits I've ever seen. Girls want to be her, and guys want to be on her. And yet when she's straddling me, grinding on me through my jeans – nothing.

The first time it happens, I have the excuse of being drunk from a post-football game kegger.

The second time, I tell her I am really tired from school and football.

The third time, she just gets pissed.

The fourth time, I buy myself some time by distracting her with my fingers. I rub her shoulders, graze her tits, and eventually make my way to her pussy. While I work on bringing her to orgasm, I try to brainstorm a way out of my dilemma.

Oddly enough, when I attempt to daydream about someone who turns me on, the first image I see is not Carmen Electra, Kate Beckinsale, or even Jenna Jameson.

It's Jasper fucking Whitlock.

_What?!!?_

My eyes shoot open, and I don't realize I have momentarily stalled my ministrations on Rosalie until she starts squirming underneath me, searching for friction. I shake myself out of it and continue pumping my fingers in and out of her, close my eyes, and try again.

_Jasper's curly blonde hair falling into his gorgeous gray-blue eyes…the slight, shy smile he gives me when I smirk or nod at him…the way he not-so-accidentally grazes my arm when we sit together in biology…_

_Oh Jesus Christ…_

I am _hard._ And not just hard. The hardest I've been in months. Rosalie notices quickly and doesn't hesitate to sit up, pull my fly down and take me in her mouth.

It continues like this for weeks. I replay any interaction I have with Jasper in my mind to get myself ready for Rose.

At school I sneak peeks at Jasper during lunch, where he eats with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, and fight the urge to join him.

When I pass him in the hallways, I nod so I can get one of his shy smiles – the smiles that send a jolt directly to my groin.

In biology, I make sure to forget my notes every once in a while so that I have an excuse to be nearer to him at the lab table. I know he does the same to me – there is no way he could forget his textbook that often by accident.

When I drive by him in my car, even if Rosalie is pawing at me from the passenger seat, I give him a smirk. His eyes widen every time, and I can see the desire in them. He wants to be in this car. But unlike Rosalie, Jessica Stanley, and every other vapid girl in this school, it isn't _just _for the car.

_He wants to be in this car with me. _

_And I want him to be._

But that's just because he's a nice kid, and I feel bad that he doesn't have a lot of friends.

…_Right?_

…Right.

* * *

The last day of school before winter recess.

_Thank fuck for that._

School is getting to be a daily miserable experience. Sure, I'm good at hiding how I feel, so no one knows that on the inside I'm having a meltdown. I find myself drawn to Jasper more and more every day, and Rosalie is beginning to notice that I'm paying pretty much no attention to her at all. But I have no idea why this is happening. I mean, it isn't like I'm gay or anything.

…_Right?_

…

…Right.

During lunch, I walk by Jasper's table – which is conveniently located next to the garbage can I always make sure to use – so I can throw away my trash. When I pass, Edward stops me. My heart is immediately in my throat from being so close to Jasper, but he doesn't even look up.

"Emmett, I'm having a party at my house on New Year's Eve. You should definitely come, and bring Rosalie," Edward tells me. I've already heard about the party, how many people are planning on going, and how much alcohol is going to be there. It's going to be a blowout.

I nod at Edward.

"Sure man, I'll be there. And I'm sure Rose wouldn't pass up a party."

"Great, see you then."

I nod again at Edward, smile at Bella, and turn my gaze to Jasper to smile at him too. He is still staring intently at his sandwich, acting like I'm not even there. Disappointed, I continue to the trashcan, then leave for my locker.

I start wondering if Jasper is going to the party. I tell myself that's just because he's a cool guy, and at least I'll have someone normal to talk to. Because it's not like I have a crush on him or anything.

…_Right?_

…_Right_?

* * *

New Year's Eve.

I can't wait for it to be 10:30 so I can go to Edward's and start drinking. Rosalie has been on my back all day, complaining about me not paying enough attention to her, that I am dressed too casually for a New Year's Eve party, that she would have preferred going somewhere else to party because Edward Cullen is not her favourite kind of person – i.e. a jock – but since I already answered _for _her she is obligated to go.

_Ugh, just MAKE IT STOP._

Finally we're there, and I grab a beer as soon as we get inside. Rosalie sees some of her cheerleader friends and immediately goes to hang out with them. A few guys come up to talk to them, and I see Jacob Black chatting up Rosalie. They are doing shots together about thirty seconds later, but I can't bring myself to care. I find a spot on the couch between some fellow footballers and make small talk for a while.

Time passes quickly, and I haven't even finished one beer before it's 11:30. I realize that Rosalie has been MIA since I saw her taking shots. When I finally think to look for her, I see her unmistakeable mane of white-blonde hair in the corner of the room. She isn't alone. She is very clearly, and in front of everyone, making out with Jacob Black.

Everyone notices and looks at me warily, waiting for me to snap. But besides being humiliated, I don't give a shit. It's not like I really cared about her the way I should have.

I stand up, walk over to the two of them, and tap on her shoulder. She breaks away from him and looks simultaneously guilty and smug.

"So Rosalie, just so you know, we're over." I smile at her and walk away.

I hear her scoff behind me.

"No shit, Sherlock. Have fun with your right hand…if you can even get it up."

I ignore her and walk out the back door of the house to get some air. I wonder if Jasper is coming. I've been inconspicuously eyeing the door all night but haven't seen him come in.

I stay out there for a good twenty minutes, just thinking. But soon I hear someone yell that it's almost midnight, so I take a few deep breaths of the frigid night air and go back inside.

And there he is.

He's by himself, standing against a wall, holding a beer but not drinking it. He's watching the couples, and his envy is palpable. He looks so…alone.

But I can fix that.

It's as though my feet have minds of their own, and I find myself walking towards him. He's zipping his coat and I can tell he's waiting for midnight so he can flee. I decide to stop him, to make him stay, to make him celebrate the New Year with me. Just because no one should be alone on New Year's Eve.

…_Right?_

…

I clear my throat and speak to him.

"Leaving so soon?"

He's clearly startled, having had no idea that someone was standing next to him, let alone that it was me. I see him take a deep breath, then let it out slowly, but still he doesn't look at me.

"Yeah well…no one to kiss, right? No point in sticking around."

He visibly cringes after babbling this, and I have a hard time holding in my snicker. He's obviously feeling uncomfortable. I then remember that I came with a date that is now dry humping another guy in the corner.

"Hmm, I understand your dilemma. I have the same one as a matter of fact," I tell him, hoping that realizing we're in the same situation – alone on New Year's – will calm his visible nerves.

Finally, he looks up at me. I can see the confusion in his eyes.

"Where's Rosalie?"

I snort loudly, almost spitefully, and indicate the on-top-of-clothes-sex that's occurring in the corner.

_Jesus, what is she doing, eating his face off? Can they even breathe?_

"She decided to spend the evening with Jacob Black. I decided to spend all of my time without _her._"

His eyes widen at the sight of them, and I can tell he's suppressing a grin while trying to find the right words. Damn, he's so cute when he's flust –

_Ahem. That's irrelevant. _

"I'm sorry, Emmett. That's not very nice of her," he says sympathetically.

I can't help but laugh. It was definitely not nice, but nothing more than I deserved for leading her on.

"No, it's really not. But I'm over it already. Had my eye on someone else for a while now. Guess I have a thing for blondes."

_Whoa…did I just say that out loud? That must just be the beer talking…even though I've only had one. But it's not like I actually have a thing for him._

…_Right?_

…

…_Um…_

I glance back to Jasper and can practically _see_ the wheels in his head turning. He's obviously trying to come up with possibilities for this person I'm talking about. Little does he know…but then, how could he?

I hear people beginning the countdown to midnight, but I can't take my eyes off of Jasper.

_10…_

I see him sadly eyeing all of the happy, snuggling couples.

_9…_

I realize that Rosalie and I were _never _that happy.

_8…_

Jasper seems to have just noticed that I'm still next to him.

_7…_

He's probably wondering why I'm not off looking for the mystery blonde.

_6…_

I realize that I've never felt – with any girl – the way I do when I'm around Jasper.

_5…_

I see him reach up to touch his hair and wonder what he's thinking...and I want to touch his curls.

_4…_

I lean closer to him and can smell his shampoo and cologne. It's intoxicating.

_3…_

I really want to kiss him. But I'm not gay…_right?_

_2…_

…

_1…_

…_Wrong._

I take a quick, deep breath, then move forward and press my lips to his. I can tell I've shocked him because he gasps and doesn't reciprocate. Regardless, it's the single greatest kiss of my relatively short life.

When I step back, I see that he's immobile, blinking constantly and not looking at me. His mouth is still open in surprise and he keeps licking his lips. The sight goes straight to my dick and I can't wipe the grin off of my face. When he finally looks at me, he seems even more surprised to see that I was the one who kissed him.

"Whaaa…uhhh…why…er…"

He can't form words, and my grin gets bigger. It's thrilling to know that I've had this effect on him.

"Well, neither of us had a midnight kiss. That's a bad way to start off the New Year, in my opinion. I decided this was the better option." Sure, it's a bit of a lame explanation, but the guy looks like he's about to pass out as it is, so I don't think overwhelming him with confessions of my recent epiphany is the best idea.

I wait for any sort of response from him, still smiling widely from the flat out giddy feelings I have. Soon, he seems satisfied with what I said, because he returns the smile and shyly agrees with me.

"M-much better," he stutters out.

I see his eyes dart around the room and it swiftly brings reality back to me.

_Oh sweet Jesus, I just kissed a guy in a very public place._

I compose my face in time for Jasper to look back at me. He looks relieved, and I gather that we weren't seen. Then he blushes a brilliant shade of scarlet and looks back towards his beer cup. I can't help but laugh at his shyness. It's ridiculously endearing.

I decide that I'd really like to spend some more time with Jasper tonight, and it can't be here in front of everyone – not yet. Then I remember those looks Jasper always give me when I'm driving my baby…

"Jasper, would you like to go for a drive?"

His head snaps up so quickly that it looks like he's given himself whiplash. He nervously rubs the back of his neck before meeting my eyes.

"In your corvette?" he asks.

I nod and start to lead him outside, making sure to avoid anyone who could question my exit on the way out.

I welcome the blast of arctic air that accosts me when I open the front door. It helps me focus and clear my head.

_Are you sure about this, Emmett? Are you _really _sure about this?_

Even my subconscious is confused and uncertain. I walked into this party with a woman and I'm leaving with a man. And yet…

_Yes. I'm definitely sure about this. I may have no fucking clue what I'm doing, but I'm sure that whatever I do will be…the right thing._

_Right._

We climb into the car without a word, and Jasper's face seems to be glowing with excitement. His smile relaxes me, and I put the car in gear and pull out of the driveway.

As soon as I get on the road, however, I have no idea where to go. My first thought is back to my house, but I know my parents will still be awake celebrating the New Year with some of their friends, and…well, how do I explain this?

_Oh, hey Mom and Dad. This is Jasper. Jasper who, you ask? Well see, right around midnight I realized that I'm actually gay, and I kissed him because it turns out I've sort of had a crush on him for a few years, and now we're going to go hang out in my room and who knows what might happen. Happy New Year!_

_Yeah, that probably won't go over so well._

I decide I need to go somewhere remote and peaceful.

"Um…Jasper, how do you feel about heading out to First Beach?" It's the only place I can think of, and I hope driving out to a dark, deserted beach at midnight doesn't freak him out

He nods at me though, so I change my course and head there. The drive is quiet and pretty awkward, but I can't think of anything to say.

We make it to First Beach and park before either of us breaks the silence.

_This is stupid. It's Jasper. The last guy on Earth who would judge me. Just say something._

"So, how was your Christmas?"

_Jesus fuck Emmett, you might as well have started talking about the weather._

"Oh, um…it was ok. Nothing special…I guess."

_Cue return of awkward silence._

I was about to ask another generic question just so that there was _something _to talk about ("How were your grades for last marking period?") when Jasper finally spoke up.

"Why me?"

_The million dollar question. What do I say?_

_The truth, Emmett. You tell him the truth, because you're sick of lying to everyone…including yourself._

"Because you're…_real_. You're you. You never try to be anyone else but who _you are_. You can't imagine how much I respect you for that. It's like you're the only person in this whole damn town that isn't, I don't know, wearing a mask or something…"

I hear him snicker beside me.

_Oh great, I pour my heart out to this guy via spectacular word-vomit and he laughs at me._

"What's so funny?"

He meets my eyes and smiles.

"I get it but, ya know, you're wrong. I actually think this is the first time I _haven't _been wearing one. I've never felt more…like myself than I do right now."

Even in the dim lighting from the lone streetlight in the parking lot overlooking the beach, I can see that he's blushing. The silence returns, but it's more comfortable now.

I watch the waves crash, the moonlight bouncing off the water in a million shimmers. It calms me.

_And yet, I still have no fucking clue what I'm doing right now._

"Jasper, I have no fucking clue what I'm doing right now."

_Ok, brain filter is suddenly MIA._

Jasper just laughs.

"You're not the only one, Emmett. Just because I'm 'out' doesn't mean I'm experienced in this particular field."

He looks unbelievably handsome in the low light, and I find my pants growing tighter and tighter to the point where it's significantly uncomfortable. Jasper notices my discomfort, then notices the reason behind it. I don't have time to be embarrassed. I can actually see the determination form on his face. Suddenly, my palms are sweating and I've never been this nervous in my life.

He takes one last deep breath, then unfastens his seatbelt and leans toward me. His eyes close, his lips open, and suddenly he's kissing me. And I'm kissing back.

Remember what I said about the kiss at midnight being the single greatest of my relatively short life?

Yup, I take that back.

Having Jasper take an active role in the kissing makes it infinitely better. His hand is cupping my cheek and I find myself winding my fingers through his curls to pull him closer to me. His tongue creeps out hesitantly once, twice, three times before he actually plunges it into my mouth. I respond greedily with my own.

_Kissing Rosalie _never _felt like this. Kissing…_anyone _never felt like this._

Jasper's hands are running over my chest, my arms, and down my abdomen until my erection is straining so tightly against my jeans that it's painful. I begrudgingly break the kiss and pant out something semi-coherent.

"Pants…ow…my…it hurts…zipper…have to…stop…or…oh…oh fuck."

Jasper has unzipped my pants.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Am I ready for this? I mean…fuck, I just kissed a guy for the first time ever and HOLY SHIT THAT FEELS AMAZING._

Jasper's lips are wrapped around my dick. His tongue is swirling around the head of my dick. There's a _dude _sucking my dick.

_AND IT'S FUCKING FANTASTIC. IT'S FUCKTASTIC._

I can't contain the groan that escapes me. It seems to spur Jasper on, because he wraps one hand around my shaft and starts pumping me with his hand and mouth, swirling his tongue the whole time, paying extra attention to the tip.

_OH. MY. FUCKING. SWEET. BABY. JESUS._

This is nothing like the blow jobs Rosalie gave me. If she could even manage to get me hard, that is. This is just…

_MINDBLOWING. _

I tangle my fingers in his curls while his head bobs up and down on my dick. It's ridiculous that finally being able to touch his hair – lacing it through my fingers, gently tugging on it while he licks and sucks and pumps – is nearly as arousing as what he's doing to me right now.

He eventually starts fondling my balls, and I can feel my release coming quickly, quicker than it ever has before. I tap his head and attempt to warn him, but he just slaps my hand away, intent on finishing the job himself.

A few more quick, short pumps with his hand and I'm suddenly shooting into his mouth. I expect him to spit it out, but he swallows it down with no problem at all. Then he sits back up into his seat, wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and looks at me.

He's grinning.

So am I.

* * *

"You know…eventually…you're going to have to…let me do that," I pant out, exhausted from the latest round of head I'd gotten courtesy of Jasper and his fine, fine mouth.

We are lying on my bed, the same place we've spent the last two days away from the prying eyes of my parents. Today, we'd come up here with every intention of watching a movie, but we hadn't gotten even ten minutes into it before I was on top of Jasper, practically dry humping his leg. This quickly escalated to my dick, yet again, in his mouth.

I am grateful that Jasper hasn't yet asked me to reciprocate. I think he knows that I'm just not ready for that yet. But I am more than happy to receive his…attentions.

"Eventually," Jasper says, smirking, as he crawls up to lay his head next to mine on the pillow. It's amazing what giving me a few stellar blow jobs has done to his confidence. Since that night in the corvette, he's rarely been shy with me.

I put my arm around him and pull him to my side. He sighs contentedly when I start twirling my fingers through his curls – I really can't get enough of them.

I am just drifting off to sleep when Jasper speaks up, his tone nervous.

"Em…what happens tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow._

_Shit._

Tomorrow is the first day back to school after winter recess. It is also the first time I'll be around Jasper in public since New Year's Eve.

_I have no fucking clue what happens tomorrow._

"Oh, well…um…I don't know. I mean, these last few days have been pretty much the best that I've ever spent with another person, but…I don't know, Jas. I think I just maybe need some more time. I think maybe we should keep this a secret for a while."

I turn to look at him and smile reassuringly, but he quickly sits up and looks away.

"Hey, Jas, don't be upset. I just – "

He turns to me now, and I'm taken aback by the look of absolute hurt and devastation on his face.

_Well shit…_

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you."

It isn't a question.

"Jasper – "

"No, no, I get it. Who would want to be seen with the emo gay outcast, right? How did I not see this coming? This was probably just some sort of elaborate, sick joke. I'm such a fucking idiot."

He jumps up from the bed and grabs his shoes and coat. He's nearly out the door before I manage to get a word out.

"Don't – "

He whips around to look me in the eye. His face is bright red and his eyes are watery.

"See you in bio, Emmett."

And with that, he walks out and slams the door behind him. I'm too shocked to call out or go after him.

I lay in bed long after I've heard his rumbling truck leave the driveway.

I think about my life before I even met Jasper.

I think about life after that day Jasper was beat up in the locker room.

I think about how I felt with Rosalie compared to how I feel with Jasper.

I think about how I felt on New Year's Eve, how it felt when his lips touched mine, how I feel when he touches me, or I touch him.

Then, I think about my friends, my team, my reputation at school, and the repercussions of making this public.

I think about my parents, and how the news of my sexuality will most likely crush them.

I think about the ridicule I will undoubtedly endure if this gets out.

_Am I ready for this?_

_Maybe…_

_But…maybe not._

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a crick in my neck from falling asleep in an awkward position. I had been up half the night pondering, reflecting, and worrying. I don't think it did any good, because I don't feel any better this morning than I did last night.

The drive to school is hellish. Usually, my baby never fails to make me feel better. But today, not even her smooth leather seats, her shining paint, and the gentle purr of her engine can snap me out of it.

I stop for coffee on the way in to help wake me up, but the caffeine ends up making me even more jittery than I already am at the thought of seeing Jasper today.

I pull in to the school lot and park in my usual spot in the front. I see a crowd of people approaching me. People – if you'd have asked me a week ago – that I would have told you were my best friends.

_But now?_

I get out of the car and am immediately accosted by guys smacking my back and girls giving me hugs and kissing my cheek. They all ask me how break was, if I got anything good for Christmas, and where I went after midnight on New Year's Eve. But when I open my mouth to evasively answer their questions, I realize that none of them are really listening. That none of them has _ever _really listened. That none of them has _ever_ really cared.

I see Jasper get out of his truck and start heading for the school building.

_Jasper_.

The guy who always listens, who always cares, who never judges me. Who doesn't care about my status or my wealth. Who just cares about…me.

_I am such a fucking fool._

I leave the fakers, liars, and shallow wannabes behind me mid-sentence and walk towards the building, hoping to catch Jasper before he heads inside.

He is just walking through the door when I catch up to him. Instead of saying something and taking the chance of fucking it up, I simply walk up behind him and slip my hand into his.

He stops walking, and the people entering the building behind us slam into our backs. But he doesn't move. He looks down at our entwined hands, then slowly moves his eyes to mine.

I smile at his shocked and nervous expression. He quickly looks around at the many people surrounding us, some of whom are beginning to stare, but I just give his hand a reassuring squeeze and tug him forward into the building.

We make our way down the main hallway towards his locker, both smiling and ignoring everyone around us. There are students everywhere, some snickering and pointing, some whispering behind their hands, some just staring with shocked faces. Only two people, though clearly surprised, are smiling – Edward and Bella.

We're nearly to his locker when someone steps in our path.

_Rosalie. Great._

"Well well well, Emmett. I guess this is the reason you could never get it up for me."

She cackles and high-fives all of her stupid cheerleader cronies and some of the meatiest meat heads from the football team, who have gathered around her to stand in our way. I open my mouth to retort, but am shocked when Jasper gets there first, all of his anger at these judgemental, disgusting people spewing forth in a few simple words.

"Sorry, Rose. I guess fake tits and a loose vag just aren't attractive to Emmett."

Twenty jaws drop simultaneously, and the icy glare from Rosalie could freeze Hell over. I notice the snickers and whispers are now aimed at her.

This time, Jasper tugs _me_ forward with a satisfied grin and we brush by the group of gawkers. Rosalie yells something after us, but I don't even hear it. I'm sick of listening to her.

Because I couldn't care less what Rosalie Hale thinks.

Because I couldn't care less what _anyone _thinks.

Because I have Jasper's warm, strong hand in mine.

And even though I know it's going to be hard, and that the taunting won't end any time soon, I'm happy.

And that's all that matters.

…_Right?_

Right.

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone asks, I don't have any plans to expand this further. The only exception would be if I put myself up for auction again, and someone REALLY wants it. Other than that, these two have their happy ending.

Oh, and did I mention that part 1 actually won 'Best Kiss' in the Slash Backslash Contest? Because I totes freaked the fuck out about it. Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
